Atrocity Exibition
by Betryal
Summary: Oneshot,Gaz and Zim are friends, but neither admit it. One night Zim comes to Gaz and claims he'll leave. He's caught and put on display. To care is to be weak might be slight ZAGR


Disclaimer: I don't own Zim or Atrocity Exhibition by Joy Division

Atrocity Exhibition

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

Memories

* * *

_Asylums with doors open wide,  
Where people had paid to see inside,  
For entertainment, they watch his body twist  
Behind his eyes he says, 'I still exist.'_

* * *

'My rule in life was to never feel sorry. I would never feel sorry for any of my actions, because I chose to do them. I would not ask forgiveness for something I truly meant. Sorry was something that I would never say because it was just a word that you could easily manipulate. It could be twisted to gain pity, gain clemency, or get your way.' 

Gaz growled as she stood under the giant tent. She was waiting to enter the new science exhibit her father had lovingly built. Science, it disgusted her like most of this pathetic race. She hated everything on this planet. People pushed into her and she stuffed her fists into her pocket as an attempt to keep her wrath under control. The sky rumbled signaling that it would rain. A few drops danced across the roof of the tent and hit the ground with soft thumps. In less then a minute the rain pounded against the yellow plastic of the tent with enthusiasm. She hated the rain too.

"I can't wait to see it!" An excited voice screamed.

Gaz closed her eyes and listened to the excited calls of the humans. This science exhibit seemed more like a side show attraction to her. She gripped the item in her pocket and closed her eyes. The line wouldn't be moving for another few minutes.

* * *

_This is the way, step inside.  
This is the way, step inside.  
This is the way, step inside.  
This is the way, step inside._

* * *

_  
"I need to tell you something," Zim seriously said._

_Gaz glanced over her shoulder at the alien. They were finally getting ready to leave the first year of high school. Zim and her had a rocky friendship. She could never really figure out how they became friends. Dib still taunted Zim, but it was nothing serious since the Irken really couldn't destroy earth. Gaz watched him with cold amber eyes. They were friends, but both were unable to love. Zim was mostly machine that had no interest in love; Gaz was cold. She was proud to be cold, emotionally detached. Nothing would ever stand in her way because she cared for nothing. _

_"What is it?" Gaz simply asked._

_She could admit that she cared for something. Gaz cared for the alien because he had wormed his way into her life. He was like a disease that had infected her cold heart. She knew it wasn't love, but she cared. Gaz cared, but if it came down to it, she could get rid of him. She didn't need friends, friendship was a luxury that she could lose and not care about. Gaz turned her attention to him and let lose a smirk. They both understood the unexplained rule, survival came before anything else._

_"I hate you," Zim stated._

_Gaz didn't even flinch at the tone. Their friendship was twisted in away. They often told each other how they both infected each other. Zim related her to meat that burned at his skin. Gaz related him to annoying pest that she would eventually hurt. It was a twisted friendship, but they both enjoyed each other's company. _

_"Why do you hate me now?" Gaz questioned with a bored sigh._

_Zim watched as she crossed her arms across her chest. The black shirt she wore crinkled as she smirked. She leaned against the locker and smirked. Her black pants scratched against each other as she relaxed. _

_"You've poisoned me," Zim declared as his left fist clenched._

_"How so?" Gaz asked in humor._

_"I crave your company." Zim growled as her eyes widened. "I want to know why I like being around you."_

_"You like me about as much as I like you," Gaz mumbled as she chuckled._

_Zim walked closer to her and pushed her against the locker. He was about an inch taller then her. She had talked to him about his growth spurt and he claimed that it wasn't her business. They kept their privacy, even if they didn't respect it. She could feel his claws dig into her arm as his contact covered eyes glared into her amber eyes._

_"Why do I want to be around you?" Zim growled as she felt him add pressure to her arms._

_She loved their friendship. There were times when they would hurt each other just for fun. He would trip her or bump into her. She would throw water onto him or sometimes push him down the stairs. They would try to test each other's limits, see how much it would take before the other to broke._

_"You like the pain," Gaz dryly said._

_Zim squeezed her arms once more and he pushed away from her. Gaz laughed as he walked away from her. she reached up and touched her slightly bruised arms. Gaz couldn't decide if she thought he was a nuisance or if she enjoyed the harsh treatment. A smirk brushed her lips, she was cold on the inside and cruel. She meant her words to cut others, she strove to mentally scar people. Gaz enjoyed being cruel, and she enjoyed a bit of roughness. Most guys left her alone because of one incident. She had told the guy she liked a rough play, but he had slapped her. Now his hand was permanently damaged, no guy trusted her. She enjoyed the power.

* * *

_

_In arenas he kills for a prize,  
Wins a minute to add to his life.  
But the sickness is drowned by cries for more,  
Pray to God, make it quick, watch him fall._

* * *

Gaz growled as she finally made it into the science exhibit. A knot of dread had gathered in her stomach making her want to wretch. She couldn't see over the mass of bodies, but she could make out a containment area. Gaz finally scowled and pushed a woman out of the way. She took her step at the front of the exhibit and stared into an empty area. 

"Welcome!" A voice shouted over the intercom.

Gaz could make out that voice. It was stuffed with pride and joy. The voice of her brother was filled with pride. She darkly scowled and watched as he stepped onto a platform above the containment area.

"Are we really alone in the universe?" Dib questioned.

Gaz glared up at him and found that he wore a white coat and goggles. Their father was proud that Dib had followed a real science.

"That question will be answered tonight," Dib firmly declared as the crowd cheered and clapped.

Gaz watched as a small area on the floor opened. She could hear an elevator slowly bringing something up.

* * *

_This is the way, step inside.  
This is the way, step inside.  
This is the way, step inside.  
This is the way, step inside._

* * *

_  
Gaz waited in her room alone. She was waiting for Dib and her father to fall asleep. Human contact was something that she didn't want at the moment. Gaz turned toward her window and watched as a shadow darted off. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she walked over to her window. She unlatched it and raised it off. It squeaked and groaned in protest. Gaz stuck her head outside and saw nothing. She shrugged and pulled back inside._

_A gloved hand inside her room and gripped her window. She didn't jump with surprise or fear. She watched as the antennae poked up and twitched. Zim climbed into her room and she sat back on her bed. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. Gaz rolled her eyes and wondered why he was sneaking into her room again._

_"What is it?" Gaz questioned when he didn't speak._

_It took a lot for Zim not to speak. He always had something to say or insult. Zim was standing there looking awkward._

_"I'm leaving," Zim simply said. _

_"Then why'd you bother coming in?" Gaz dryly questioned._

_"No, no, no…I'm leaving Earth…for good," Zim corrected as he looked away from her._

_Gaz remained silent as his hands clenched into fists. She knew that he would tell her something, but something wasn't right. He wasn't acting right._

_"What happened?" Gaz questioned._

_"I've been banished and I wish not to stay on this filthy planet," Zim growled as his antennae flattened to his head._

_"Oh," Gaz mumbled._

_"There's nothing here for me," Zim stated as he looked to her._

_Gaz raised an eyebrow in confusion. Something kept telling her that he wanted her to say something. Her pupils widened with realization. He wanted her to say that she wanted him to stay. Gaz wondered if he cared for her, beyond their twisted friendship. She mentally shook her head and then began to chuckle. He was just playing another mind game that they usually partook in. Gaz began to laugh._

_"If you're going to leave…then there's the window," Gaz chuckled as he raised her arm and pointed. She swore his expression dropped._

_"I won't come back," Zim warned._

_"So?" Gaz questioned. "I don't care."_

_"I want you to come with," Zim said with a scowl._

_"I don't care enough to come with you…I don't care," Gaz mocked with a chuckle.  
_

_

* * *

This is the way.  
This is the way.  
This is the way.  
This is the way.  
This is the way, step inside.  
This is the way, step inside.  
This is the way, step inside.  
This is the way, step inside._

* * *

_  
The bedroom door slammed open and she quickly jerked around. Her eyes widened in worry as her father stepped inside her room. Dib stepped inside with a grin. His camera was wildly flashing. _

_"It's an alien!" Professor Membrane declared._

_"I told you they were real!" Dib proudly explained._

_"Get out of my ROOM!" Gaz screamed._

_"Science will be able to explain this," Professor Membrane declared as threw something._

_Gaz watched as cables wrapped around Zim and trapped him. Zim feel to the floor struggling and she got up to help him. Dib roughly pushed her back and her head hit the wall. Her vision faltered and she watched as Dib shocked Zim with something._

_"Bastard," Gaz growled as she held her head._

_"Looks like we'll have to run a few tests," Professor Membrane sighed._

_"Let him go," Gaz ordered._

_"Now, now, honey…this is for science," Professor Membrane explained as he carried Zim out the door._

_"I'll get you Dib," Gaz threatened as her brother went to leave the room._

_"Why? You don't care," Dib repeated and left the room._

_

* * *

You'll see the horrors of a faraway place,  
Meet the architects of law face to face.  
See mass murder on a scale you've never seen,  
And all the ones who try hard to succeed._

* * *

Zim was raised from the floor. He chains held his wrists and ankles. Gaz watched as he turned to look at all the humans. There was a chip on his Pak disabling any of its defensives. Her eyes narrowed as the humans began to point and whisper at him. 

"Monster."

"Freak."

"Science has found a specimen to prove that we are not alone," Dib declared.

Gaz listened to the different tests had done on Zim. Each description made her feel lower then low. Gaz's hand clenched around a small object that she had taken from Zim's base. Her amber eyes strayed to Zim and he was staring right at her. Her teeth clenched as she gazed at him. His body appeared weak, but his eyes still had a will to live.

'No sympathy…I don't apologize or regret,' Gaz firmly repeated to herself.

"This one being proves that we will one day reach beyond the stars and never be alone," Dib ended.

"Pfff…we'll always be alone," Gaz gritted as she clicked a button on the small object in her pocket.

Her eyes met with Dib and she smirked at him. He gazed at her in confusion and his eyes widened in shock. Gaz pulled out a small bomb and stuck it to the glass. She mouthed a few words to Dib and vanished in the crowd.

"I got you," Gaz mouthed.

An explosion went off and many screamed as the explosion sent shards of glass into their skin. Gaz ducked behind a trashcan and listened to their screams. When the dust covered everything Gaz ran to the containment area and climbed inside. Zim was on the ground covering his body. Glass crunched under her boot and he looked up and glared at her. Gaz pulled out her laser that her father had made. She burned through the metal and listened as it hit the floor.

"Let's go," Gaz ordered as she grasped his wrist.

They ran over people and pass the guards through the cover of the dust. She could hear her brother's angered cry echo through the rain. She tossed her jacket over Zim as they ran to his house. It was still there despite the teams that had tried to get pass the security.

* * *

_And I picked on the whims of a thousand or more,  
Still pursuing the path that's been buried for years,  
All the dead wood from jungles and cities on fire,  
Can't replace or relate, can't release or repair,  
Take my hand and I'll show you what was and will be._

* * *

Zim had managed to get back into his base. It had been a month since he had been put under those tests done by her father. Gir had been in the lower levels making mash potatoes on the floor. Zim had questioned him and Gir simply replied that he didn't know thatZim was even gone. 

Gaz watched as he led them to his ship in the attic. The roof opened giving them a view of the stars. Gir jumped into the ship and Gaz huffed.

"I'm not thanking you," Zim stated as he crawled into the ship.

"I didn't expect thanks," Gaz simply responded.

"And I didn't expect an apology," Zim said as he powered up the ship.

The sound of helicopters drew their attention. Gaz figured that he didn't have much time. She growled and kicked a dusty piece of equipment. Her teeth gritted together and she growled in frustration.

"Listen, because I'm only going to say this once," Gaz declared as he tilted his head. "I'm not sorry because your capture wasn't my fault…but I feel like shit."

"Do go on," Zim urged with a small grin.

"I hate this planet…I hate what they did to you…but I don't know if I hate you more," Gaz growled as his fists clenched in anger. "I hate you because I…"

Lights flashed on them and Zim held out his hand to her.

"Come with me," Zim offered.

Gaz gazed at the hand with her eyes wide open. The wind from the helicopter caused her hair to whip in the wind. Her eyes traveled up to Zim and she held her hand out. Gaz's hand hovered above his own before she firmly grasped it. Zim pulled her inside the ship and the windshield shut. The engines exploded with power and they launched pass the helicopters and into space.

"I don't want forgiveness," Gaz stated as she tried to adjust to the tight space.

"You came with," Zim simply said as her eyebrows furrowed.

"So I did," Gaz mused.

* * *

Author's Note:

This isn't meant to be very descriptive, or anything. I just wanted it to be short.I tried to keep them in character. I just was thinking of subject of hate for my essay and this came to mind. I have known clue why I even typed this up, I suppose I'm thinking of random scenes for my other story.  
If you read this carefully then you know why Gaz went with him.  
Please leave a review


End file.
